December 7, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The December 7, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 7, 2015 at North Charleston Coliseum in North Charleston, South Carolina. Episode summery Sasha Banks & Naomi vs Alicia Fox & Brie Bella It was a tale of two teams when several original Diva Revolutionaries got into the ring on Raw. Sasha Banks & Naomi of the strong and steady Team B.A.D. stood in one corner; while Brie and Alicia Fox of the Nikki-less Team Bella, still struggling to find their footing in the wake of their ringleader’s injury, were in the other. Thanks in large part to Tamina playing equalizer, B.A.D. got an early lead and didn’t let up even when miscommunication seemed to doom them. Just when their #untiy was in danger, however, some further subterfuge by Tamina and Sasha waylaid Brie Bella long enough for legal B.A.D.-mate Naomi to hit the Rear View. Even The New Day had to give props. Divas Champion Charlotte and Ric Flair appeared on ‘Miz TV’ Does Charlotte take a little too much after her old man? It’s certainly a question on everyone’s minds after she kinda-sorta screwed Becky Lynch over — twice — last week, so The Miz put on his Katie Couric hat to get to the bottom of the Divas Champion’s actions on a “Miz TV” featuring both Charlotte and Ric Flair. Charlotte, who’ll face Paige once again with the title on the line at WWE TLC, admirably stonewalled The Awesome One until his prodding finally caused her composure to collapse. Enter Paige, who dared the champion to throw hands and slapped “The Nature Boy” across the face to provoke a fight. She got one, and even though Charlotte got the upper hand, it was clear by the look on the champion and challenger’s faces that Paige was still nestled firmly in her head. Ryback vs Rusev Last week, an injury to Lana gave Rusev an out against Ryback. This week, an injury to Lana gave Rusev another out against Ryback … which is good, since the tenderized Bulgarian Brute was on his heels from jump against The Human Wrecking Ball, who hit hard and caught some serious air in pursuit of an increasingly certain victory. Lana placed herself in The Big Guy’s path as he chased Rusev outside the ring and feigned further injury to stop Ryback cold. In came Rusev to shove Ryback into the ring post, lock in the Accolade as the bell rang and lock lips with Lana as his music played. Behind every great man … Results * Tag Team Match: '''Team B.A.D. (Sasha Banks & Naomi) (w/ Tamina) defeated Team Bella (Brie Bella & Alicia Fox) * '''Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) vs. Ryback ended in a Double Countout Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Brie Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes